Forbidden Love
by unicorn13564
Summary: Yoh feels strongly for Ren, and Ren secretly feel the same way. But who’s going to tell who first? What if their love can never be? What will the others think? Its way better than it sounds and its funny too. Its my first romance n yaoi. Yoh x Ren!
1. Prologue

**Forbidden Love!**

Prologue

(A/N: The only SK characters that are in this are Yoh, Renny, Rio, Lyserg and Horo.)

Yoh walked through the sandy desert with his friends by his side. He looked at the boy beside him, his purple coloured hair shinning in the sun and his yellow cat-like eyes, lost in a world of their own. Yoh was startled as those yellow cat-like eyes met his. They both stared at one another for a moment, and then they both looked away. Yoh's sigh was hardly noticeable as he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with something on it. Yoh smiled at what he'd done, then quickly shoved the paper back into his pocket when he realized he was being watched. He glanced at Ren who seemed to be the one watching him, and walked faster, putting his head down to hide the water that was emerging from his eyes.

(A/N: I'm no good at romance and I no it sort of sucks, but I promise you it will get better.

Kes: Yeah, just like you promised to update on Anime Angels?

Here we go…

Kes: You never update! You say you do but you don't! And anyone who agrees with me should come to the abandoned warehouse tonight! We shall make a plot! A brilliant plot! A plot to destroy all of Kim's stories and burn them!

Well, at least they get the fact that it's a plot. --; Anyway, the next few chapters will be… e.g.:

Chapter 1: This is an example- Yoh's P.O.V

Chapter 1: This is an example- Renny's P.O.V

P.O.V Point Of View)


	2. Chapter 1: Secrets: Yoh's POV

**Forbidden Love!**

Chapter 1: Secrets- Yoh's P.O.V

I had been thinking about Ren Tao for over a year now, and it was killing me, knowing that I'm not what he wants, that he only sees me as a friend and nothing more. My head turned towards Ren. Was the expression on his face disgust!

'_Well it wouldn't be if you told him! If you told him all there is to know about your feelings towards him! If only you'd tell him you- no! Stop it!'_ I argued with myself, _'If I tell him I could ruin our friendship!'_

I sunk my hands into my pockets once more and pulled out the creased paper.

"What's that?" Horo asked.

"Nothing." I mumbled, and carried on walking.

"Come on, what is it!"

I felt Horo's weight on my shoulder as he leant on it, trying to get a better look at the writing scribbled on it. I placed the paper back into my pocket, but Horo was stubborn and made a grab for it.

'_No, you can't read it!'_ I thought to myself, and violently elbowed him in the stomach and shoved him aside.

Everyone gasped at my actions as I stood there, but I didn't want to know what they thought, I didn't even care. As all I cared about… I could never have.

(A/N: Sorry if they get a bit out of character sometimes.)


	3. Chapter 1: Secrets: Ren's POV

**Forbidden Love!**

Chapter 1: Secrets- Ren's P.O.V

I glanced at the Asakura boy.

'_Why do you torture me so? Why do you make me feel the way I do?' _

I watched as his brown fringe blew in the wind, and his eyes scan the land for shelter, but found none.

'_Why is it that you cause me such pain?' _

My eyes fell to the floor as I made a face at the though of being rejected.

'_Why?'_

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lyserg staring at me, his expression worrying and confused. I immediately changed my expression and calmed myself down, trying not to look so suspicious.

I tried to stop drawing attention to myself and tried to concentrate on something besides Yoh, but that was impossible. He got the paper out of his pocket again, and then I began to wonder…

'_Why does he keep looking at that? Why is that such an interest to him? He's such a dolt! He's practically a looser! If he's a looser then why do you care what he thinks of you? Why do you care what's on that bit of paper? Answer me that, then I will leave you be.'_

My mind was so confused, I had been arguing with myself for months.

I was drawn back to the here and now when I heard Horo ask Yoh what was on it.

"Nothing!" Yoh said, and continued to walk.

I thought back to when I'd first met Yoh, how ruthless I was, how I'd tried to inflict pain upon him… and how soon afterwards I began to see the Yoh I see now. The Yoh that is making me hurt so much… the Yoh that I've become to admire…

I jumped back as Horo collapsed onto the sandy ground and looked at Yoh. For some reason he'd punched Horo, but I didn't mind that he was somewhat violent. It was just another side to Yoh that I'd never seen before, and I wanted to see all of Yoh's sides, his good and his bad. I wanted to know all there is about him, in hope that one day I could be honest with him and tell him how I truly feel…


	4. Chapter 2: Stalker: Yoh's POV

**Forbidden Love!**

Chapter 2: Stalker- Yoh's P.O.V

Everyone had not said a word since my little scene with Horo, and I was beginning to worry about Ren. He hasn't glanced at me since.

'_Maybe I scared him off.'_ I thought miserable, _'Yeah, like he was interested in the first place.'_

We approached a wide open field that was growing wheat.

'_Great, now I can rest, my feet are killing me.'_

Horo, Lyserg and Ryu imbedded themselves in the wheat, whilst I told them I was going to go look for some water.

I ploughed through the wheat for a few minuets before reaching a small pond. I then sat down and started to think.

"Maybe I should tell him how I feel. It's not like our relationship could get any worse." I said, not realizing I was talking out loud, "Ren's nice, and I've always liked him. It's usual for someone to be in love."

I rolled my trousers up and stuck my feet into the cool water. I sighed happily as my feet began to feel better.

'_What was that!'_

I quickly looked at my surroundings, scanning it for any sign of life, anything that could have made that snapping sound… but as I was about to turn back round, a bird took flight from the wheat.

'_I could have sworn someone was watching me.'_ I thought, but then continued to soak my feet, and wonder about Ren.


	5. Chapter 2: Stalker: Ren's POV

**Forbidden Love!**

Chapter 2: Stalker- Ren's P.O.V

I was about to rest in the wheat when I saw Yoh go off somewhere.

'_Hmmm…'_

I got up a few minuets later and started to follow him, telling the others that I was going to walk with Yoh.

Yoh walked fast and I kept my distance, letting the gap between us grow no wider nor smaller.

'_Where does he think he's going?' _I thought to myself as I stay hidden amongst the wheat… _'Oh…'_

I soon realized what he was doing when I saw the small pond in front of him. He sat down and for some strange reason, he started to mumble to himself about something.

'_If only I could hear what he was mumbling about!'_

I decided to get closer to try and figure out what he was saying when Yoh started to soak his feet.

'_He looks so… peaceful… Wait! No! I'm a guy! I can't be feeling this was because of another guy! Its preposterous; not to mention weird! Besides, Yoh is nothing but a goof ball!'_

I surprisingly smiled as Yoh's face appeared in my head.

'_It makes me feel warm inside whenever I look at you Yoh.'_

My thoughts were interrupted by a snapping sound.

'_Blast!' _I thought as Yoh looked around. I stayed statue still, not even daring to move.

'_What if he sees me? Then what will I do? Oh hi Yoh, don't mind me, I was just spying on you. Why? Because I'm freakishly gay and I love you. Sure, that would work.'_

I moved slightly, touching something next to me. Yoh blinked as a bird took flight out of the wheat, then went back to soak his feet.

'_Why is he so trusting? I'd bet if I were another Shaman he'd just get up and say hi! How can he be so calm all the time? What makes him act all nice all the time? Doesn't he ever get mad?'_

SiRently I slipped away into the wheat, making my escape.

When I was a few paces away from him, I got up and started to walk away. As I did so, my heart stopped at the sound of an uneasy voice.

"Hi."

I spun round, only to come face to face with Yoh.

"I-I was just… getting some… wheat…?"

'_Ren you dolt! Even I could tell you were lying!'_ I scolded, _'You need to sound more-'_

"Oh."

I was surprised that Yoh had bought that.

The two stared at each other, not breaking eye contact, each thinking the same thing…

'_Does he know?'_

A flock of birds flew above them, which seemed to break the trance they were in. They then began to walk back towards their friends, both looking in the opposite direction.


	6. Chapter 3: Unbreakable Stares: Yoh's POV

**Forbidden Love!**

Chapter 3: Unbreakable Stares- Yoh's P.O.V

I'd been walking with my friends by my side for almost half an hour now, trampling through the golden wheat. I tried to keep focused on the journey, but my mind kept going back to the pond, and to Ren.

'_Was he watching me?'_ I thought, _'No, he couldn't have been.' _My mind argued,_ 'But then why was he there, in the wheat- watching you! He wasn't watching me! He was collecting wheat! Oh, you don't seriously believe that, do you? It's a field of wheat, and he just happened to be collecting it where you were, and why would he need wheat anyway?'_

My thoughts were disturbing and confusing to me.

I sighed as we reached a barn.

"Well, looks like were sleeping here tonight." I said cheerfully, trying to sound as if I wasn't depressed.

'_Two words…'_ I told myself, _'Seek help. You can't go on like this, it's not healthy.'_

The barn door was unlocked, allowing us to enter.

I looked around. There seemed to be no animals in the bard except for a crow which flew out when the door was opened. There were a few hay stacks pilled up on top of one another, and a rake and spade stacked against them.

'_Well, better get started.'_

I looked around for a place to sit, a place that was away from Horo and the others… perfect. There was a space between two hay stacks that was near the back of the barn.

I sat down in the space and secretly got out a pencil, along with the paper Horo had wanted to see.

'_Now, let's see what I have here.'_

My eyes scanned the paper countless times, reading the scribbles I had made.

I looked around the barn in search for Ren. When I saw him, he was stood there staring into space. A thoughtful expression placed upon his face.

'_Hmmm…'_

I jotted something down on the paper, thought about it, and then jotted something else down. I brought my head back up to look at Ren again… only…

'_Ren! Were are you Ren!' _

My head turned from side to side as Ren was nowhere to be seen. As I panicked, a figure appeared behind me.

"Looking for me?"

'_Always.'_

I thought as I span round at the sound of his calm voice, only to be greeted by yellow cat-like eyes…

'_Ren… there you are… Wait! You can't be here!'_

I thought when I noticed Ren's eyes were no longer fixed on me, but the paper in my hand. I quickly shoved it into one of the hay stacks next to me and looked at Ren to see his reaction… nothing… all's he kept doing was looking at me, deeply in lost thoughts.

As I was looking into Ren's eyes, I didn't notice the three pairs of eyes that were watching us until I heard Ryu speak, but even then I didn't look away, I was mesmerised by his eyes, caught in his gaze.

"Master Yoh…? Hello? Hey short pants, what have you done to Master Yoh?"

At this point, even Horo and Lyserg had joined in and had started to call Ren.

'_They wouldn't call him if they knew.'_ I told myself coldly, _'They wouldn't if they knew that the boy they were calling was the boy you love. You can stop the name calling Yoh, you can also stop the voice in your head, all's you have to do is listen to it, then, and only then will it go away.'_

The trance was broken when an old woman appeared in the barn.

"You poor dears!" she said, "You kids must be starved! Come, come. You shall stay with me tonight, and I wont take no for an answer. My house is right outside this barn."

With that, she left, leaving us Shaman with surprised looks on our faces.

"Well… lets go." Said Lyserg, willing to take the risk that she's not another Shaman trying to knock them out of the tournament.

"…Ok." I said, and got up from the hay, putting the paper and pencil back were no one could see it.

(A/N: He means in his pocket.)


	7. Chapter 3: Unbreakable Stares: Ren's POV

**Forbidden Love!**

Chapter 3: Unbreakable Stares- Ren's P.O.V

I had been walking for a while now, and I hadn't glanced at Yoh for some time, but that doesn't mean I wasn't thinking about him.

My mind was preoccupied on the scene at the pond.

'_How could he have bought that stupid excuse? He didn't. He was just saying he did so that you wouldn't look stupid. But you still managed to do that anyway.'_ I thought as I walked through the wheat.

I looked up as Yoh and the others stopped. Then I heard Yoh say something about spending the night in the barn that was in front of me.

Once inside, I watched as Yoh moved away from me and the others. He'd found a spot in-between two hay stacks.

I stood there… alone…

'_Why can't I stop thinking about you Yoh?'_

I tried to force the thoughts out of my head about Yoh, but every time I did they just kept coming back.

'_Yoh… You're so trusting and reliable… you'd always come through for anyone… you even came through for me when I needed you most…'_

I looked over towards Yoh who seemed to be scribbling something on the peace of paper.

"Humph." I said happily.

I decided to walk over to Yoh and say hi, but as I got closer, he-

'_He hasn't even noticed me! He's so preoccupied on that stupid peace of paper to notice!'_

I got even closer, but still he didn't notice, his eyes still fixed on the paper.

I decided to walk round the hay stacks so that he was bound to see me.

When I got round the other end, Yoh had a frightened look on his face and was scanning the barn from left to right. I knew who he was looking for, as a smile spread across my face.

"Looking for me?" I asked a hint of cockiness in my tone.

Yoh spun round and his expression changed to relief.

'_He's relived…? But why? Is it because I'm here? Because he knows were I am? No, I can't keep going on like this! I must know if his feelings match mine! I must know!'_

I lowered my eyes and fixed them on the paper in Yoh's hand, but Yoh quickly shoved it into the hay next to him, and my eyes met his brown ones.

'_Why is he being so defensive? It's just a piece of paper! Well if it's just a piece of paper, then why does Yoh think it's of some value to him?'_

I suddenly heard Ryu insult me from a distance.

I wanted to move, I really did. I wanted to go pound Ryu until he could no longer walk… but that would mean leaving Yoh, and I couldn't do that.

Even when Horo and Lyserg started to call me, asking me why I was staring at Yoh I didn't care. I couldn't. All's I care about was Yoh.

I suddenly looked up as the barn door flew open and in walked an old woman.

'_Looks like we finally get a home cooked meal.'_ I thought thankfully as I left the barn with the others.


	8. Chapter 4: Tears Of Joy: Yoh's POV

**Forbidden Love!**

Chapter 4: Tears Of Joy- Yoh's P.O.V

I was sitting at the table of the room Margaret (the old woman) had let me stay in when I heard a loud knock at the door. I got up and put the paper I'd been writing on back into my pocket. I opened the door to find Horo standing there… looking at me…

"…You… wonna come in…?" I asked, allowing him to pass me.

"Sure." He said.

We stood there in silence for a few seconds, and then Horo began to talk.

"Look dude, you've been avoiding Ren for ages. Have you two had a fight or something? And what's with the whole thing in the barn?"

I didn't answer.

"What did you fall out over?"

Again I didn't answer, just looked at the floor.

'_I'm not ashamed of you Ren. I just want to know if you feel the same way.'_

Horo startled me as he tried to grab what was in my pocket.

"Come on man, just let me see!" he urged, trying to reach my pocket.

"No!" I yelled, holding his hands away, "Get out Horo!"

I forced Horo out of my room and into the hall way, then I slammed the door, waiting a few seconds encase he decided to come back in… he didn't.

I sat at the table and once again got out the paper and placed it onto the table. I was about to write on it when I was disturbed by another knock at the door.

"Come in!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry to disturb you, but dinner will be ready shortly." Said Margaret, and quickly left to tell the others.

I had only written a few words when another knock at the door was enough to make me mad.

"What!" I said, opening the door.

I wished I could take back my words as I saw Ren standing there.

"Ren- sorry-I-I thought you were-"

I was surprised when Ren walked in and told me to shut the door.

All was quiet.

"…Hi." I said, being the first to break the silence between us.

"Humph." Smiled Ren, his expression calm and relaxed.

I felt myself go red as I felt Ren watched my every move.

'_Could it be possible for Ren to feel the same way? To feel what I feel? To have the feelings I have?'_

Silence.

"Master Yoh, come quick!"

I sighed and quickly ran downstairs, wondering why Ren didn't follow, but I couldn't worry about that now, what if they were in trouble and needed my help?

A few minuets later I came back up, mumbling to myself why Ryu had pulled me away from Ren because of a stupid little rat.

I opened the door to my room only to discover that Ren had gone. I sighed at the emptiness of the room and sat down on the chair.

"What!" I shouted, "Why? Who? How?"

I looked at the spot were I'd left my paper- it was gone! I started to panic and look in strange places.

Just as I was about to give up the search, a light coming from within the wardrobe caught my eye. I slowly moved towards it and reached out towards the door knob.

"Yoh!"

I could hear Lyserg's unsteady voice shouting from downstairs.

"Yoh!"

I neglected the wardrobe and rushed out of the door and downstairs, giving whatever was in the wardrobe a chance at freedom.


	9. Chapter 4: Tears Of Joy: Ren's POV

**Forbidden Love!**

Chapter 4: Tears Of Joy- Ren's P.O.V

I was in my room when a knock at the door got my attention.

"Tell me Ren, why is it that you keep avoiding Yoh?"

"Why? Did Yoh send you Lyserg? Is that why you're here?"

"No. I'm here because I'm annoyed with you and Yoh. Why are you two acting so weird around each other?"

I looked at the floor, then began to get angry.

"It's none of your business."

"You have to sort it out." Said Lyserg firmly.

"Get lost you little snot! Speaking of snot, you might want to dye your hair!" I said coldly.

Lyserg glared at me before walking out of the room. I didn't want to be mean to him, it's just that I can't stand people being in my face all the time.

I collapsed onto the chair and thought about Yoh and what he might be doing at this very moment.

'_Probable looking at that piece of paper.'_ I told myself, _'Its killing me, knowing that he's in the very next room and I can't go to him. Maybe I should go…'_

As I got up, the voice that had been against me telling Yoh spoke up.

'_Sure, go to him. Unless you'd rather stay friends. If you go to him now, you'll risk the chance of loosing your friendship. Sure Yoh will let you down gentle, then he'll say its ok, but then you'll be at the stage were its awkward siRence and he isn't happy to be around you. Why? Because of the knowledge that you want to be more than friends.'_

The voice in my head did have a point, but soon I found myself knocking on Yoh's door.

"What!" yelled Yoh as he opened the door.

'_He hates me.'_ I thought as I saw the expression on his face, _'He finds me a burden.'_

As Yoh's expression quickly changes and he apologizes, I banished those thoughts from my mind and walked in.

"Hi." Said Yoh.

"Humph." I said in a good way, and smiled warmly.

I had to blink twice when I saw Yoh turn red.

'_Is-is he… blushing…?'_

I carried on watching his every move, then gave a low sigh that sounded more like me breathing heavy as someone shouted Yoh's name from downstairs.

Yoh glanced at me, then quickly made his way downstairs.

A few minuets later I heard his feet hitting the stairs as he ran up them. I stayed silent as Yoh entered the room, only to find it empty. I watched as he sat down, then panicked as he realized the paper of the table had gone. Yoh looked around, then started his search. He kept looking in strange places, and then he stopped and glared at my hiding place- the wardrobe. I quickly realized why he'd looked at the wardrobe when I realized a flash light was switched on. I turned it off as Yoh approached. He reached for the door knob as I searched my mind for an excuse.

Suddenly a voice from downstairs distracts Yoh and he leaves the room.

As he does so, I started to read the piece of paper. A few seconds later, I began to rub my eyes. But even that isn't enough to hold back the tears as a smile spread across my face.

(A/N: REVIEW!)

(K/N: DON'T!)

Kes, you're not an author! --;

Kes: I AM TOO! Besides, did it say 'authors note'? No. It said Kes's note so HA!


	10. Chapter 5: Dark Secrets Revealed: Yoh's ...

**Forbidden Love!**

Chapter 5: Dark Secrets Revealed: Yoh's P.O.V

I sat on a chair in the kitchen, sulking that all my hard work had gone missing.

'_Maybe… maybe it was Ren. Maybe he read it and- and wont come near me ever again.'_

I sighed rather loudly, hoping Horo, Ryu, Lyserg and Margaret would return from the barn soon so that they could help me look.

'_That's a stupid thing to think anyway. Thinking that Ren took it? No way.'_

I stood up as a figure appeared in the door way.

"Ren… hi…" I said uneasily.

My eyes widened as I caught sight of the paper in his hand.

"We need to talk." Said Ren, his words firm and confident.

Those words hurt me. It was as if someone had ripped out my heart and stomped on it.

"Ren- I-I'm-Its not what you think!"

"Shut up."

I looked at Ren, his face so serious and sure.

I was shocked when he moved closer to me, inches away from my face, then our lips merged.

I was the first to brake the kiss.

"I-I don't understand. I thought-" Ren cut me off.

"You thought what? That I didn't feel the same way? That I would completely reject you and find you weird? …I thought that too when I realized my feelings towards you."

"But how? Why?" I asked.

"I've had these feeling inside of me for a long time, and your little poem proved that you wouldn't reject me." Ren locked his arms around me and pulled me closer for another kiss, dropping the peace of paper onto the floor.

As our lips merged once more, Horo cleared his throat. Our kiss was broken and we both looked towards the door.

Horo, Lyserg, Ryu and Margaret are standing there.

"Oh… hi guys…" I said.

"Just how long have you been standing there?' demanded Ren.

"I-I don't understand. I thought-" Lyserg joked,

"You thought what? That I didn't feel the same way? That I would completely reject you and find you weird? …I thought that too when I realized my feelings towards you."

Mocked Horo getting down on one knee, "Will you marry me and help me raise lots of little Tao's and Asakura's?"

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask!" said Lyserg, hugging Horo.

The two burst out laughing.

"Laugh if you will, but at least Yoh is a man who can admit his feelings." Said Ryu.

"Yeah, it's about time you guys told each other." Said Lyserg.

Me and Ren both looked puzzled.

"Yeah, it was getting kind of awkward the way you both kept avoiding each other." smiled Horo.

"But… how'd you know?" I asked.

"It is quite easy to tell when a man is in love." Said Ryu.

I pulled Ren close and we kiss for the third time. Finally I had gotten what I wanted… Ren.


	11. Chapter 5: Dark Secrets Revealed: Ren's

**Forbidden Love!**

Chapter 5: Dark Secrets Revealed: Ren's P.O.V

I stood at the door way, hesitating to go into the kitchen.

'_Here goes nothing…'_

"We need to talk." I said, clutching the evidence on the piece of paper.

Yoh started to babble, but I told him to shut up.

I moved closer to Yoh, only inches apart from his face, then I pressed my lips against his.

To my surprise, Yoh quickly broke the kiss.

"I-I don't understand. I thought-"

"You thought what?" I said, knowing how he felt, "That I didn't feel the same way? That I would completely reject you and find you weird? …I thought that too when I realized my feelings towards you."

"But how? Why?" he asked.

"I've had these feeling inside of me for a long time, and your little poem proved that you wouldn't reject me."

'_Why the hell am I spilling my guts out to him over a stupid poem, it doesn't prove anything… does it? Why do I have to feel this way? Why? Why must I care for him so much? Because he was there for you when you needed him most, because he's a good friend… and because you love him.' _I told myself.

I locked his arms around Yoh and pulled him closer for another kiss, dropping the peace of paper onto the floor.

As out lips touched once more, Horo cleared his throat.

The kiss was broken and we both looked towards the door.

Horo, Lyserg, Ryu and Margaret were standing there.

"Oh… hi guys…" said Yoh.

"Just how long have you been standing there?" I demanded, upset by their presents.

"I-I don't understand. I thought-" Lyserg joked,

"You thought what? That I didn't feel the same way? That I would completely reject you and find you weird? …I thought that too when I realized my feelings towards you."

Anger rose up inside of me as my so called friends continued to mock me.

Horo got down on one knee, "Will you marry me and help me raise lots of little Tao's and Asakura's?"

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask!" said Lyserg, hugging Horo.

The two burst out laughing.

I tightened my fists and growled, ready to punch the lights out of them.

"Laugh if you will, but at least Yoh is a man who can admit his feelings." Said Ryu.

"Yeah, it's about time you guys told each other." Said Lyserg.

Yoh and I both looked puzzled.

"Yeah, it was getting kind of awkward the way you both kept avoiding each other." smiled Horo.

"But… how'd you know?" asked Yoh.

"It is quite easy to tell when a man is in love." Said Ryu.

I was surprised when Yoh pulled me closer and pressed his lips to his for the third time. Finally I had gotten in touch with my emotions, and had gotten what I wanted… Yoh.


	12. Chapter 6: sniff Its So Beautiful!

**Forbidden Love!**

Chapter 6: (sniffs) Its So Beautiful!

"It was nice of Margaret to let us stay here over night." Said Ren.

"Sure was… Are they still at it?" asked Yoh, staring at the ceiling.

"'Fraid so." sighed Ren.

The two sighed and they both went back to sleep.

12 o'clock at night:

"Its so beautiful!" said Horo as a tear ran down his face, "I didn't know Yoh was such a poet!"

"Me neither!" said Lyserg, his eyes red from when he'd rubbed them.

"Let's read it one more time, ok Lyserg?" sniffed Horo.

"Sure. Why not?"

Horo wiped the paper as a tear drop smudged one of the letters, and he- for the thousandth time- began to read the poem, and once again began to cry.


	13. Chapter 7: I Know Our Love Can Never Be

**Forbidden Love!**

Chapter 7: I know our love can never be…

Renny's cute,

Renny's fine,

Renny's abs are as astounding as mine.

I know our love can never be,

But just this once I'd like to make him see,

That my love for him is as true as can be,

And that I'd never survive if he was to leave me.

I'd do everything in my power to protect him,

In hope that it will light a flame,

And not put my shattered dreams to shame.

I know our love can never be,

But if you ever read this please listen to me.

I know our love can never be,

But just for once I'd like to see,

If we could live in sweet harmony,

As without you I'd never be,

Because I care for you, in hope that you care for me.


End file.
